When Nerds Collide!/References
*The first commercial for iCarly aired with the premiere of this episode, the show would premiere later on that summer. *Jimmy Neutron mentions Professor Calamitous escaping from the dinosaur age. He got trapped there in League of Villains. *Eighth time Timmy transforms. *If the Earth did stop rotating, then every object that wasn't attached to Earth would fly eastward at one thousand miles per hour. Even then, it would continue to orbit the Sun and its days would be six months long and so would its nights. So, the Anti-fairies' plan wouldn't work like it was displayed here. *This episode confirms that a butterfly net can work on Anti-Fairies the same way it works on Fairies. *Cosmo pays homage to the prequel when Timmy appears in Retroville in the beginning, greeting Jimmy by saying, "Hola, Fudgehead!" *It is revealed here that even if someone tries to make Jorgen kill somebody(such as that person controlling Jorgen's body), he will not actually do it as that is against Da Rules. In this case, Calamitous tried to use Jorgen's magic to kill both Jimmy and Timmy and we assume they are dead after Jorgen blasted them until we then see that Jimmy and Timmy were just turned into snails. *Anti-Cosmos fangs are like shark teeth in this episode. *This episode remains canon to the Fairly Odd Parents series, as Jorgen removes the Anti-Fairies' ability to be invisible on Earth, subsequently reckoning the use of magic fairy goggles in later episodes. *This episode had to have taken place before "Oh, Brother", because there is no Tibecuador shown on the Earth. *This episode takes place on May 13 (part of it on May 14, only where the rooster was) because it is Mr. Crocker's birthday because in Formula For Disaster Mr. Crocker says he was born on May 13. *Technically, this episode was the first time Calamitous met Mr. Crocker, Calamitous did this when he hit the "Welcome to Dimmsdale" sign, at the same time Mr. Crocker was putting up his party sign. They would formally meet in the video game Nicktoons Unite! (only mentioned). At the end, in the party, behind Sheen and Libby, Morgan Freeman is dancing with somebody. *'When Nerds Collide' - The title is a pun of the film When Worlds Collide. *When Jorgen changes the anti-fairy visible Rule it show no dash between "Anti" And "Fairies". *Da Rules say you can not make people rich as you would be counterfeiting money, but somehow Timmy was able to get his parents to become rich(unless he did this indirectly or just to show off to Cindy as fairy magic can only be used to mostly show off). *Since Timmy wished it was Christmas everyday which lasted for about at least 15 days, and then he wished for it to be the day after Christmas in Christmas Everyday, Jimmy's World and Timmy's world shouldn't be on the same date in time (Unless Jimmy did something that made it the same certain day every day for a while to make this happen). *In Timmy's world Cindy has violet eyes, but in her own world her eyes are green and Sheen in his world has brown eyes but in Timmy's world,his eyes are blue . *On Timmy's planner it says March not May. *Also on Timmy's planner it said "wish" on everyday but Friday the 13th and he was showing it to Mr. Crocker so this should have been Mr. Crocker's proof that Timmy has fairies. However nobody would probably believe Mr. Crocker trying to prove that fairies exist since people constantly think that he is crazy about fairies. *The Anti-Fairy Rule states that Anti-Fairies cannot be seen on Earth. it does not say anything about Fairy World, so this wouldn't explain how Timmy could see the Anti-Fairies in Fairy World in episodes past this one. Unless Jorgen changed that rule off-screen during the episode. Category:References Category:Season 5 Category:Trivia Category:Season 5 trivia pages